bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hinamoto
"I am one of the sweatest and most deadliest oppents you will ever meet heh" Hinamoto is a member of the Orocho no hana,she is very power. She is a Reiniku,Partnered with Nouhime in the Orocho no Hana. 'Appearacne' She is appears to be in her 20's,wearing a green kimono. With the sleeves tied back with a obi,tied in a bow. She has a square style on her kimono, she also wears a black kimono obi. With tabi socks and zori zandals. 'Personality' She is very cheerful,sweet and loyal. Her loyalty to Gaiten is much like how Gyoushimeru is to Yoshitsugu. So she is like the female verison of Gyoushimeru. She also can be mean to her oppents,she will do anything in the name of Gaiten. Then in turn he seems to be very impressed with her loyality to him. She often goes off and day dreams about her becoming Gaiten's number one. The other side of her,to her oppents. She is cheerful and sweet to them but she says things in an annoying sweet way "So honey hehehe how about you just give up. Then maybe,I can enjoy my time with Gaiten" Showing that she has a bit of a crush on him. She oten states the she wishes that she could be with Gaiten forever "You know,i want to just be with Gaiten. But i have to do what he says then maybe i can be with him." She is often seen with the other members of the Orocho no hana,she has a bit of competation with the other female member Nouhime. She and her often competed to get Gaiten's attention. But when in battle they put that thing aside and do everything in the name of Gaiten. 'History ' Back when she was alive,she was part of a group of bandits. Who took over most of japan during the Sengoku Period. Taking control of the country and enjoyed a few years of power and richess. Tho the lord nobunaga oda,took back the land from the bandits,being killed. They went to the soul socitey,but went before the Central 46. They where kicked out of the soul socitey,because of the sins they did while they where alive. So wondering for a few years through hell. They met Gaiten,who at the time escaped from aizen. He and the group made a deal,if they serve his as his followers. he would bring them back to the soul socitey and give them new bodies,because they being only spirits. They agreed,then they came back to the soul socitey. Using almost the same process like aizen did to make arrancars and some of Yukimasa's theroies,Gaiten gave them new bodies with a zanpakuto. 'Zanpakuto' her zanpakuto's shikai or bankai have not yet been revealed. Tho her zanpakuto takes on the form of a giant scythe with a chian and ball on the end of it. 'Quotes' *'I do everything in the name of Gaiten" *''"maybe on day lord gaiten and i can live together with out nouhime to be a pain in the ass."''